You Came Too Late
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Ela teve o coraçao dos dois. E depois ficou sem nenhum. Jacob/Bella/Edward ...CAPA NO MEU PERFIL...


Edward voltou, mas já não era o mesmo, bella não se sente a mesma, o buraco contínua lá, já fazem 8 meses que edward voltou e estão na mesma situação que estavam antes, edward tem que se aguentar para não matar bella, esta só se da com alice, que é a mesma, sempre feliz e gastadora, mas ela sabe o que se passa, fecha os olhos, mas ela sabe, todos os cullen sabem, até Charlie sabe. Então alice, actual melhor amiga de bella se dirige até a casa desta, como sempre entra pela janela, como edward costumava fazer.

_ Oi Bella. – Disse alice para bella sentada na sua cama com um album de fotos aberto em cima de seu colo.

_ Oi alice. – Disse ela.

Alice tirou-lhe o album do colo e folheou.

_ Eu não tinha visto essas fotos ainda, de quem são. – Perguntou ainda a olhar para as fotos.

_ São dos meus amigos Quilleuttes, ex amigos, alias.

Alice continuava a folhear do meio do album, olhou para algumas em que estavam Seth e jacob a jogar _um jogo de cartas_. Bill e Charlie a ver um jogo de futebol. Emily abraçada a Leah. Que agora eram _amigas de novo_. Embry a dar um beijo apaixonado em Leah. Logo _depois de lhe pedir em namoro_. Leah e Embry de mãos dadas a sorrir um para o outro. Seth e Lola, a sua _actual namorada_. Quil, Embry e jacob só de calções na praia de La Push em um raro dia de sol a sorrir. E a último Jacob com bella em seu colo a sorrir para a foto, _Dia Feliz._

_ Quando vocês tiraram essas fotos? – Perguntou curiosa fechando o album vendo o simbolo Quilleutte em grande na capa.

_ Foi uns meses depois de vocês irem embora. Mandei fazer um album com o simbolo Quilleutte na capa e ficou ponto hoje, o simbolo é de madeira e o senhor muito ocupado, por isso demorou. – terminou em um suspiro.

_ Ah. Não sabia que a Leah estava namorando com o Embry. - comentou alice. **(N.A/ estava escrito na legenda da foto)**

_ Sim, foi muito bonito o pedido e a declaração do Embry.

_ Quando acaba esta farsa com o edward? – Ela disse de vez, olhando nos olhos de bella.

Bella deu um salto com a pergunta.

_ Mas que farsa? Alice do que estas a falar?

_ Todos já perceberam, vocês já não se amam como antes! Algo mudou entre vocês.

_ O que eu faço alice? – Perguntou com uma ponta de desespero.

_ Acho que a única escolha é falar com ele. – Disse se dirigindo a janela. – Coragem, eu venho te buscar pra escola amanha.

_ Mas alice……- ela já tinha ido embora. – Droga, o que eu faço.

Edward chegou, também pela janela uns 15 minutos depois.

Como sempre se encostou a parede e ficou lá parado a olhar.

Bella por sua vez o encarava e tentava ganhar coragem.

_ Edward, podemos falar? – Perguntou muito baixinho.

Então ele se desencostou da parede e sentou-se, pegou a mão de bella e disse:

_ Me desculpe bella. Mas já não da. Já não é o mesmo. Estou de partida, eu acho que sinto algo por outra pessoa, me perdoa, por favor? – Perguntou ainda a segurar a mão de bella, esta conseguiu respirar.

**(N.A/ depois daquele drama todo do livro 2. Tudo da errado e eles acabam, Oh vida!)**

_ Nossa, que alívio, mas é claro que eu perdoo, mas vais ter que mandar noticia, ainda podemos ser amigos.

_ Mas claro que podemos e claro que mando. Então eu acho que vou a procura da menina dos meus sonhos.

Se dirigiu a janela.

_ Tchau edward, até logo.

_ Ah é! Você ainda é a minha cantante........ - e ele se foi.

Bella sorriu ao ouvir, e pode sentir um dos buracos se fechar, respirou aliviada, sorriu e foi dormir.

Acordou com alguém a remexer nas suas coisas, levantou e viu alice escolhendo as roupas que iria usar hoje.

_ Bom dia alice. – Disse se dirigindo ao banheiro.

_ Bom dia bella. – Ainda remexendo na roupa.

_ Quer que te conte o que aconteceu ontem? – Disse bella debaixo da água quente.

_ Não é preciso, eu vi! – Disse rindo-se

_ Ah, melhor. – Disse entrando no quarto enrrolada em uma toalha.

Alice entregou-lhe a roupa que escolheu, o mais simples que conseguiu, ser a alice não é fácil!

Bella se vestiu, normalmente, penteou os cabelos e foi para a sua carrinha grande e laranja, a que jacob lhe consertou a quase 2 anos.  
E jacob, bella não via jacob Black nem os outros amigos de La Push faz uns 8 meses.  
O outro buraco no coração de bella esta adormecido, ela gostava de jacob, mas o buraco que tinha, os sentimentos que pensava que tinha por edward eram maiores, fazendo jacob quebrar a sua impressão, como?  
Só ele e Leah sabem, os dois o fizeram e desde então, bella não sabe mais nada deles.  
Desde o dia que edward voltou, nunca mais soube nada, nem por Charlie………  
Chegaram na escola como sempre cedo, entraram no refeitório e foram se sentar com os restantes da família, Emmett, jasper e rosalie.

_ E ai bella? Tudo em cima? – A mesma pergunta todos os dias, feita por Emmett.

_ É. tudo em cima! – Responde com um sorrisinho.

O sinal toca e vão todos para as aulas.  
Que são como sempre um saco.  
As aulas acabam, vão todos para o estacionamento.  
Esta bem frio, a brisa gelada congela os ossos e faz doer os dedos.  
Claro que ali entre eles isso só a bella, a única e frágil humana no meio de vampiros.

_ Bella! Não vejo o teu futuro, o que vais fazer? – Perguntou alice chegando perto.

_ Eu acho que vou ver o jacob, e dizer que afinal, eu gosto dele. – Disse bella com um ar pensativo.

_ Muito bem, ataque ao lobo. – Disse emmett rindo-se

Bella que estava muito nervosa sentiu uma onda de calma e felicidade.

_ Obrigado jasper. – Disse bella rindo-se e entrando na sua caminhonete.  
Dirigiu até La Push doida para dizer a jacob que afinal é ele, o rapaz que ela ama, mesmo sendo um lobo de 4 metros de altura.  
Chegou na casa dos Black, bateu na porta e logo Billy veio abrir a porta.

_ Bella, que surpresa, então já ficou sabendo? – Perguntou com um grande sorriso.

_ Oi, fiquei sabendo do que? – Perguntou ainda com o sorriso que tinha.

_ O jacob! Ele vai casar......

Então veio o choque, jacob, casar, o sorriso morreu, ele devia casar, mas comigo e não com uma qualquer.

_ Como? Com quem? Quando? Desde quando? – Perguntou com uma ponta de desespero e ali não tinha jasper para ajudar.

_ Oh querida, entre e eu te conto tudo. – Disse Billy calmo

Bella entrou na pequena casa de Billy e se sentou no sofá.

_ Bom, o jake como você sabe era doido por você, ai você disse aquilo, disse que amava _só o edward que sempre seria ele se tivesse que escolher seria o edward_ e assim foi…  
bom ele ficou mal, por uns 4 meses, então ele voltou pra escola, e conheceu a Mel, que é uma menina adorável, então ele começou a namorar com ela, no dia que ela disse que o amava, isso faz uns dois meses e eles se dão bem, se amam, faz uma semana que o jake pediu a Mel em casamento.

_ Oh, que legal. – Sorriso falso. – Estou muito feliz por ele. _" Mentira, não estou." _

_ Ele vai chegar logo, quer esperar. – Perguntou Billy

"_Como isso foi acontecer? Ai meu deus! Que ela seja gorda e feia! Por favor! Gorda e feia"_

_ Desculpa Billy, não posso, eu só vim dizer um Oi. – Mentiu.

Se levantou e reparou em uma foto em cima da mesinha. _(Ela não é feia e gorda, é bonita e esbelta)_ e saiu da casa de Billy.

_ Você continua óptimo Billy. – Comentou e entrou na carrinha.

Logo dirigiu rapidamente para casa.

Correu para o quarto, não podia fazer mais nada, afinal ele se apaixonou por outra, e vai casar com ela, e ter filhos e ser feliz para sempre......

_ Mas que droga. – Gritou ao som de Linkin Park.

Logo alice entrou pela janela.

_ Da pra acreditar nisso? – Gritou para alice já com os olhos vermelhos. - fiquei sem o jake.

_ Eu sinto muito, Você chegou tarde demais........

* * *

_Bom, na verdade essa fic iria ter um final feliz.  
Mas, eu nao tive imaginaçao e nem tempo.....  
As aulas começam amanha e eu nao ia ter tempo nenhum para acabar essa e continuar postando as outras.  
Ficou um draminha. hehe  
Bom.  
É bom pra bella aprender. hahaha  
(piadinha sem graça)  
Espero que goste e deixe Review  
(Cada dis mais dificil receber uma)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

"Nunca tive um desgosto tão forte que uma hora de leitura não tenha acalmado."  
(Barão de Montesquieu)

_**^.^ SrªBlack ^.^**_


End file.
